For A Baby
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: *At the end of the 3/26/03 episode* Theresa, Ethan, Gwen, and Fox all reflect on their pasts as Julian threatens to separate Theresa and Little Ethan. R/R!


Disclaimer-Passions is not mine

For A Baby

Theresa

I am more than angry now, more than upset, more than sorrowful. I am filled with a pounding rage. Julian and his whore may remove me from the mansion, Alistair may remove me from my job, but no one shall EVER remove me from my son.

Julian owes me that much. After all that he and his family have done to me, after all the torture they have put me through, they can't deny me the right to my progeny.

Little Ethan is all I have left of my life as a Crane. 

As for his namesake…I still truly love Ethan. My love for him is undying and immovable from my heart. Seeing him with Gwen rips my heart into two pieces. But, as I told Fox last night, I have moved on. I finally understand that if you love someone, you must set them free.

Fox. I don't know what to feel about him. He's nothing like Ethan. And yet I feel something with him. He seems to believe that we are kindred spirits. And I am starting to believe him.

And Julian…I will kill him before he takes my baby from me. He has hurt me too many times, he and his family. Julian, Rebecca, Ivy, Gwen, Ethan…they've have all ruined my life. I will not let them ruin the life of my son.

"I'll kill you, Julian! I swear to God, if you try to take my son, I will kill you!"

Ethan

I never imagined Julian could be so cruel as to separate his son from his mother. Julian has barely taken an interest in Little Ethan's life. He only wishes to hurt Theresa further.

I've felt Gwen's eyes burning a hole in my back all through this time. She is jealous of Theresa.

She has nothing to be nervous about. I love Gwen very much; with all my heart. She is carrying my baby, and we are going to be parents together.

But I can't very well throw away what Theresa and I had, can I?

Sometimes I still see her as the innocent girl I first met 4 years ago. Sweet and innocent and loving. 

But she's turned into a green-eyed monster. She has lied to me countless times. Her lies ruined our relationship. And that's what made me turn to Gwen. And her throwing Mother out of the house is unforgivable.

But I've seen her hurt. I see her right now as a 6-year-old would see a puppy with a hurt leg. Julian has trucked her into bed with him, into having his baby, and now he is throwing her out of her home. 

The Cranes have destroyed her.

But I am not a Crane, nor a Bennett. I am a Winthrop. I've not made it my point in life to destroy hers.

I can't and won't throw away what we had. I will be there for her, only as a beloved friend. And I will make sure she leaves with her son.

Count on it.

Gwen

Mother has really taken it to the extreme, she and Julian both. Not only are they throwing Theresa out of the mansion, they are denying her the one joy in her life. Her son.

Normally, I'd be happy to see the little gold-digger at rock bottom. I'd even gladly throw a boulder on top of her. But that was about Ethan. 

This is not about Ethan. This is about humanity, or Julian and Mother's lack thereof. Theresa has been nothing but a doting mother to Little Ethan. And what has Julian done? Nothing. He's inquired about his son once in a blue moon, but he ignores Little Ethan so much, it's sickening. He is too busy with Mother and money, not to mention, booze.

My hands, ever since I heard Julian tell Theresa to leave her son, have traveled to my belly. 

What would I do if Ethan ever denied me the right to see my baby? It's not even born yet, and I still feel a strong connection to the life inside me. I can tell it's what Theresa has for Little Ethan. Despite her recent actions, I can tell it's more than what Mother ever had with me.

Theresa, I can see, is full of rage. I suppose I would be, too. I don't see what Mother sees in Julian. It's obvious he's still in love with Dr. Russell. 

Julian's hurt more people than Theresa could ever possibly hope to achieve. It would go against my higher morality—which, in spite of Theresa's thoughts, I DO have—to allow him to do this. And If I let Theresa be separated from her son, what does that say about me as an expectant mother?

Theresa, for the first and only time, you have my complete support.

Fox

With all the stuff happening around here, you'd think we were on some cheesy soap opera.

I hate my father. With the full force of my being, I hate him. Amazing that I should have enough hate after that to center on Ivy and Rebecca, but I do. 

I'm not a raging psycho with a Manhattan-size book of vendettas. I couldn't care less about what happen to my parents and Rebecca, so long as I get my share of the spoils.

But as for Theresa…now, she's something I care about. She's beautiful. And before you start jumping to conclusions based on my reputation, that's not the only thing I like about her.

She's a true mother, the one I never had. She's smart and funny, and her smile can lighten the darkest day. That's a lot coming from me, but it's all true.

Big problem: She's still in love with Ethan.

I absolutely despise Ethan. He is a patsy and a mama's boy, and no matter what he says about me, he's the player. He doesn't deserve all the love Theresa has in her to give. He's hurt her too much.

Do I deserve Theresa's love? Probably not. I don't have a sterling reputation, and I've been with my share of women.

But I know that if Theresa and I were together, I'd never string her along and then dump her for a rich snot like Gwen.

Theresa doesn't deserve all that the Cranes have done to her. Sure, she's lied, but so has everyone else in this town, I reckon. She's no worse than anyone else I've met.

And she doesn't deserve to have Julian take away her son in her lowest of low times.

I swear to God that I won't let Julian do this to her.


End file.
